


Acts of Necessity

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bonding, Eventual Smut, M/M, Serious Injuries, Typical MegaStar behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate situations call for desperate measures but does Megatron really understand the consequences of his actions? Shameless MegaStar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Megatron growled as he landed on the Nemesis’s flight deck. The raid had been a spectacular failure. The Autobots had creamed them again before they’d had a chance to transmute any energon from the power plant. The fight had been an embarrassment he didn’t want to think about. He was certain that if his whole army had been there if wouldn’t have been so terrible. However, because a particular Seeker had gotten himself slagged for being a traitorous nuisance again, the Constructicons had been forced to stay behind and repair the fragger.

His bad mood was worsened by the damage done to his soldiers, Starscream’s trine in particular. Without their trine-leader they were not as effective and subsequently more likely to get injured. His Second wouldn’t let him hear the end of this for vorns. He could already hear Starscream screeching in his audio.

_“If you were a proper leader, you wouldn’t have used me for target practice and we’d have energon! How am I meant to lead an effective aerial unit when you got my trine slagged!”_

Megatron winced internally.

His attention was caught as the hanger doors opened and most of the Constructicons rushed onto the deck. Scrapper and Long haul sketched him quick salutes before joining Hook, Scavenger and Mixmaster with the injured Decepticons. Hook and Long Haul jumped straight onto the wounded Seekers, sealing off all vital systems while the others treated the rest of the Decepticons.

Within breems Long haul was transforming and his teammates loaded the worst off mech into his tray, he then disappeared with a squeal of tires with Hook and Ramjet on his bumper.

Megatron frowned, how had the Constructicons known the Seekers were in need of immediate medical attention?

Starscream. His processor answered. Starscream must have informed them of his trinemates injuries. He did not relish the thought of the screaming match to come when Starscream found him. Megatron was surprised he wasn’t here already.

The other three Constructicons were hovering around Thundercracker, prepping him for the surgery that would undoubtedly follow.

“Scrapper, your team is unusually prepared for our arrival.”

The gestalt leader stepped back and waved his hands at the other two. They hefted the offline Seeker between them and ran off. The rest of the Decepticons were left behind to administer their own injuries.

“We had some warning.” Scrapper replied. “We came as soon as Starscream was restrained.”

Megatron frowned. “Restrained? He should be here to assist as both Air Commander and trine leader.”

“Commander Starscream has been affected by his trine’s injuries…perhaps it would be best for you to see, sir.”

Megatron nodded and exited the flight deck. Scrapper kept pace, filling him in on what had occurred. Megatron couldn’t deny being surprised by Scrappers descriptions of Starscream’s behaviour. He knew Seekers were close but Starscream hadn’t been overly affected by previous injuries. Apparently Skywarp had taken damage too close to his spark and that had set off the other two.

Megatron vaguely recalled Thundercracker shouting something before breaking formation and aiming for his falling brethren. The blue Seeker had flown directly into the path of several mechs as they fired, causing extensive damage to his wings and chassis. It was after that Megatron had called for a retreat.

They entered the medical bay and Megatron froze inside the door as Scrapper hurried off to help his team. The room was a hive of activity with the Constructicons rushing between the two Seekers and the other wounded drifting in.

Megatron’s attention and optics were locked onto the thrashing body of his Second being held down by Bonecrusher and Ramjet. Starscream was arching off the berth, trying to move against the grip on his arms and legs while screaming for his trinemates. The remains of his original restraints lay in pieces around him.

The visual was so far from the norm that Megatron wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Starscream was usually a snarling, sarcastic glitch, sometimes a snivelling and begging mess when Megatron was punishing him but never like this.

The mech cried out, a scream of fury and pain, as if his spark was being extracted from his body slowly or like his body was getting ripped into multiple pieces. Megatron suspected both of these were true to the Seeker at the moment.

“Hook! What is going on here?”

The chief medic moved quickly to his side, his optics flicking to the datapad in his hand every few seconds.

“My lord, we’re doing what we can but the trinebond appears to be failing.”

“What does that mean?”

He had no familiarity with bonds; trine, gestalt or spark. He understood the basis of what a bond meant but had never deeply investigated it.

“If I can’t get at least one of them stabilized soon we will lose all three. It would be best for Commander Starscream to stabilize first; we won’t have a chance of saving Skywarp or Thundercracker until then.”

That darkened Megatron’s expression. He couldn’t afford to lose both his Second in Command and the Command Trine.

“Make sure that happens.”

Hook looked up from the datapad. “It is not up to me, my lord. Starscream has to gain control of the link and support his trinemates. Normally we only have one Seeker in here at a time and the other two keep them anchored or, if we have two, they aren’t badly injured. This time Starscream must keep both sparks strong as well as his own…Frankly, I doubt he can.”

Megatron scowled, this was not good news. Starscream was a strong mech but almost no spark was capable of supporting two more of similar density. His initial impressions of Starscream’s pain appeared to be correct.

“Is there a way to aid him?”

“I would attempt to use a spark stabilizer but it would only be able to ease Starscream, not provide the support for all three that is needed right now.”

“What can be done for him?” Megatron growled.

Hook hesitated. “If you desperately want them to survive, I would suggest finding the strongest spark available and bonding Starscream to them.”

Megatron stared at his still thrashing Second as he contemplated the issue. Hook’s diagnosis wasn’t welcome and he couldn’t say with confidence that he ‘ _desperately’_ wanted the Seekers to survive but again, losing Starscream wasn’t an option.

He may not need the other two but he did need Starscream for the general running of the Decepticon army. The Seekers’ skills had been refined over the hundreds of years and he didn’t have the resources to replace a senior administrator and highly skilled combat leader.

He summoned Soundwave with a quick comm. and approached the table Starscream writhed upon. He knew what he was going to do and, with an internal sigh, committed to the idea. It couldn’t be too bad really, Starscream was an attractive mech and perhaps being bonded to him would stop some of the assassination attempts.

Bonecrusher shifted his position, holding down Starscream’s shoulders, as his leader came closer. Megatron’s gaze slid over the Seeker’s body slowly.

“How I wish I could just let you die.” He muttered quietly to himself.

Starscream’s usually handsome faceplates were twisted in pain. A tortured expression of utter agony, Megatron almost wished he had managed to bring such a look to the Seeker during one of their punishment sessions.

Soundwave entered the medbay and came directly to his side. Megatron didn’t bother to explain his plan; the telepathic mech could read his intentions easily.

“Intention; unwise. Results; uncertain.”

“I have made the decision, Soundwave. All I require from you is to continue running the army until the bond has settled and the Seekers are stabilized.”

Megatron at that moment became aware of all the optics trained on him. With the exception of the Command Trine and the Constructicons, he had the attention of the medbay.

This shouldn’t be as awkward as it felt currently. He was taking steps to keep the Decepticon army intact, as any good leader should, so why was everyone looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

Hook separated from his team to claim a place at Starscream’s berth. “Lord Megatron, are you intending to bond Commander Starscream’s spark to your own?”

“That would be the most appropriate action.” Megatron replied, although ‘appropriate’ may not have been the right word to use. “My spark will be capable of supporting not only Starscream but his trine as well until they stabilize.”

“I don’t need to tell you that a bond is irreversible. You will share a spark with the Commander until Oblivion.”

“No, you do not need to tell me.” Megatron snarled.

Did they truly think he _wanted_ to spark bond with a traitorous glitch like Starscream? He would have preferred to have just about any other mech do this but he knew only he would be able to control the Seeker. Any other would be corrupted by the schemer.

With a violent shriek, Starscream wrenched free from Ramjet’s hold. His legs flying into the air in a bid for freedom. Terrible screams came from his vocaliser as he called out for Thundercracker and Skywarp.

Megatron would have thought the show of emotion pathetic if it didn’t send horrible chills down his backstrut.

Ramjet leapt to catch hold of the Air Commander’s legs once again and gained a ped to his faceplate as a reward. Megatron stifled a groan at the ineptitude of his soldiers some days and took the Conehead’s position. His superior strength proving too much for the flailing Seeker. With one hand on each lower leg, Megatron forced the smaller mech to be still. Starscream raged against him, screaming for his release and his trinemates.

Insults spewed from his lips as his optics rolled wildly, presumably searching the room for his trinemates.

Megatron glared down at his Second. It was now or never.

His grip tightened on Starscream’s legs. “Secure his arms.”

Soundwave moved to the head of the berth, taking one of the Seeker’s arms from Bonecrusher. Together they managed to keep his shoulders relatively still on the surface, but Starscream still thrashed.

With a sharp move, Megatron pulled the Seeker towards him. White thighs parted on either side of his hips as his arms stretch over his head. Megatron transferred his grip to the smooth white plating, pinning the mech at his hips. His Second stilled momentarily, his optics focusing on Megatron’s face but he got the feeling Starscream wasn’t really comprehending the situation. There was recognition in his optics of who was above him but Megatron suspected that he was seeing something else in the background. The gasp that came from Starscream when he’d pulled him closer had caught Megatron’s attention as well. What was going through the Seeker’s mind?

He leaned over the squirming body, trapping the mech further under his bulk. “Starscream, open your chest plates.”

The Seeker whimpered but obeyed, his optics locked onto Megatron’s.

Megatron tried not to stare as a golden cockpit slid away followed by red plating to reveal a brightly glowing spark. Despite his intentions Megatron couldn’t deny that it was an alluring sight, the very source of power that gave Starscream life, bared for his claiming. It wasn’t an event Megatron had ever expected to experience and certainly not with so many witnesses.

“Sir, you will experience a pull at your spark when it is exposed. Bonecrusher and Soundwave will hold Commander Starscream down for as long as possible for you to complete the bonding.”

“I understand. How long after the bonding will the Seeker’s be repaired?”

“As soon as their sparks stabilize we will start operating.”

Megatron nodded once and activated the command to open his chest. The motion was slow, having never been done before and it left Megatron feeling vulnerably exposed.

He hissed as air wrapped around his spark, its first exposure to the atmosphere since his sparking hundreds of vorns earlier. Hook had been correct; he felt his spark pull towards the other exposed spark.

He descended, lowering his chest towards Starscream’s. His spark pulsed wildly as if it understood that it would soon be bound to another. Starscream’s optics cleared momentarily and Megatron saw understanding in their crimson depths. They stared at each other for a breathless moment before Megatron closed the final distance between them.

When he awoke Megatron would only recall the faint sound of metal colliding. Everything else was washed away by the impact of their sparks. White heat engulfed him and Megatron was vaguely aware of a shrill scream over his guttural growl.

Brilliant pleasure flowed behind the heat, pouring into every circuit, transistor and diode with an intensity he’d never experienced before.

His hands closed roughly around Starscream’s thighs as he ground his chest down into the Seeker. His Seeker.

Red hips bumped up into his own and Megatron fought back the urge to free his suddenly interested spike. Instead he lifted Starscream’s legs around his waist and ground their whole bodies together.

Starscream thrashed under him, fighting the hands that still held him down. Megatron frowned darkly at the thought of someone else touching his Seeker while their sparks were connected. His fusion cannon whirred to life with the intention of removing those who dared from the world of the living.

He had gotten as far as taking his hand off a white thigh when Starscream’s restraints were gone and his arms were wrapping around Megatron’s shoulders.

The increased pressure sent a sharper pleasure rushing through him. He bucked his hips against his Seeker in reaction and was rewarded with a low moan. Starscream’s hands moved over him, leaving trails of heat in their wake. Megatron sank his denta into the closest surface, Starscream’s shoulder. His Seeker cried out but held him tighter.

Something shifted in Megatron’s core and he was suddenly aware of far more than his own pleasure. His could feel his hands on Starscream’s body and what Starscream was feeling under his weight. It was a strange mix of sensations but quickly overshadowed by the emotions pouring from Starscream’s spark.

Fear, desire, hope, lust and pain flooded through the bond. He responded instinctively, sending back his own strength to comfort Starscream and his lust to feed the new bond. His Seeker calmed, distracted from his pain and fear by the emotions Megatron was pushing into him.

Megatron’s arms wrapped around the slender body, arching Starscream’s back and increasing the sweet friction between them. Their joined spark swelled, encouraging Megatron and Starscream to finalize the bond.

His core whirled as it pulled information from Starscream. His processor was flooded with memories and thoughts of the Seeker. Young Starscream learning to fly, trining with Thundercracker and Skywarp, joining the Decepticons and moving through their ranks. Over the top of the memories came the emotions attached and for a moment Megatron was curious what Starscream was experiencing with his own past.

Starscream’s legs tightened ever further around his hips, sending more sharp pleasure through his system. Megatron growled into Starscream’s shoulder, his grip leaving dents in the Seeker’s softer metal.

He delved deeper into Starscream’s spark, watching as more and more memories swept past him. A few in particular caught his attention; the ones of him. Megatron saw the way the way Starscream had first seen him and watched as it changed. His Seeker didn’t hate him, at least not as much as he professed to; it was a revelation when he felt the repressed lust Starscream had for him.

Megatron smirked against Starscream’s shoulder, the only external reaction he’d made since clutching the slender body to him. Perhaps he could use this to keep Starscream in line, reward his good behaviour.

The overload caught him by surprise, tearing through his body with wave after wave of impossible heat and pleasure. Still lost in the mesh of their sparks Megatron could feel the two orbs fusing together, altering each other to become something purely unique between them. Starscream jolted under him, writhing and moaning through his own bond-cementing overload.

 Megatron was unsure if he made any sound, his processor and senses filling with static until he felt all the tension leave his body.

He drifted into an uneasy recharge, draped over Starscream’s limp frame. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with no memory, Starscream finds out what Megatron did to save him.

Starscream’s processor was aching terribly as he came online. The boot up was slow and it felt like there was a vice wrapped around his helm, tightened to just over bearable levels.

He waited until his head eased a little before requesting a report from his central data store, Star needed to know what had happened to him. This wasn’t how he usually onlined and his memory core was resisting his attempts to access it.

He attempted to online his optics as he waited, expecting some damage as was usual when he booted up irregularly. They came on without delay or static, a good sign yet he was puzzled as to why he was looking up at the medbay ceiling. He hadn’t been involved in the assault on the power station and couldn’t have received any injury from the mechs left behind, they wouldn’t dare. Starscream knew Megatron had beaten him for some imagined slight, slagger, but he could remember leaving the tender care of Hook and Scrapper. What had happened after that?

Starscream’s impatience got the better of him and rather than wait for his CPU report, he struggled up to see what the damage was. His body protested every minute movement of line and cable. Star gasped as his body was filled with pain, the majority of it centred around his spark.

Star forced himself up into a sitting position as the pain receded to coalesce in one spot; his spark.

He rubbed a hand over the glass of his cockpit, running through his sluggish memory banks to find out what had happened. The most recent entries were corrupted; he frowned and began a recovery cycle. The time stamps informed him that eight joors had passed since the last untainted memory file.

That was a large stretch of time to lose.

The sound of footsteps caught Starscream’s attention and he turned to see who was approaching. The green plating was enough to answer his query and Star returned to his internal investigation. He rubbed at his chest again as the ache in his spark refused to dissipate.

His memory core was still refusing to let him open the file, he left them to the recovery program; maybe he could get some answers elsewhere. He reached out through the trine-link for his Wings. He was met with a void that stirred up the beginnings of panic. He was never out of contact with his trine, not so completely. Even if he was pissed with them he could feel their presence and they his.

Starscream’s optics locked onto Scrapper as he came closer, he swung his legs off the berth and slowly lowered himself to the ground. His motor cables groaned as they took on the full weight of his frame, Star had to brace his hands on the berth for support until he felt confident of his legs ability to hold him up.

“Scrapper, why am I here?”

“Bonecrusher brought you in, you were hysterical.”

Starscream sneered. “I do not become hysterical.”

Scrapper shrugged. “Well whoever he brought in looked remarkably like you and they were hysterical, flailing around and screaming.”

Starscream would have liked to punch the slagger in the faceplate, he was enjoying Star’s predicament far too much, but he didn’t think he could maintain an upright stance after doing so. His fingers tightened in the berth as his equilibrium coding glitched, Star fanned his wings to help bring the program back online and stop the world spinning.

Starscream’s glare darkened. “What happened?”

“You don’t recall?”

“If I could remember I wouldn’t be asking!” Star seethed. Why was it that he always seemed to be surrounded by idiots?

His neural cortex attacked his memory banks with a vengeance, forcing it to pull up any viable files after the noted timestamps. Static filled most of the memory but he could recall a sharp pain in his chest and the feeling of his spark straining.

Starscream pressed a hand to his chest and turned burning optics on Scrapper. He probed the trinelink again and came back empty, panic setting in a little deeper.

“Which of my trinemates was injured?”

The Constructicon didn’t cower at Star’s glare. “Both. Skywarp’s damage was worse than Thundercracker’s but not by much.”

Starscream stared at the lying mech. That was impossible. If both of his wingmates were injured that badly there was no way Starscream’s spark could support them. If it was true they all should have deactivated once Starscream had passed out.

“You’re lying. Why?” He was pleased that his voice didn’t shake.

Scrapper shook his head. “I’m not, Starscream. You collapsed in the hallway when they were shot down. Bonecrusher brought you in hysterical.”

Starscream snarled. There was that word again.

Hook appeared from a back room. His visor lighting up upon seeing Starscream, his more cultured tones picking up Scrapper’s story. “We restrained you until Lord Megatron returned with the others.”

He probed the recovered memory files for more information but the majority were still corrupted, allowing him only brief flashes.

He eyed the medic suspiciously. “How am I alive if that is the truth? Their damaged sparks should have drained mine.”

“Lord Megatron bonde–”

“Stop!” Star’s processor completed the Constructicon’s sentence without his help. “No more lies. That is twice as preposterous as my trine being in regen!”

“You don’t remember any of it?” Hook’s voice held the slightest hint of surprise.

He did, Star realized. Terror filled his spark as he brought up the only accessible files. Megatron over him, his heavy chassis pinning Starscream’s lighter one down with ease and ordering his chest plates open. All he had after that was the feeling of supreme pressure and pleasure as they became one.

That couldn’t be real. It was a dream, a fantasy. Megatron would never risk his own spark for Starscream. He’d tried to kill the tyrant far too many times for Megatron to want to do anything other than slag him. Star focused on his spark and found it feeling slightly different than normal.

“No. I don’t believe it. It’s ridiculous!”

The medbay doors opened and Starscream spun around, certain that the prankster who had masterminded this would be coming to gloat over Starscream’s fear. Instead he gasped and staggered into the berth next to him.

Megatron stood in the doorway, his ever impressive form filling the entry as his presence filled the room. But it wasn’t these things that had Starscream’s knees buckling. It was the strong pulsing of his spark, the happy electric jolts of recognition he usually felt after being separated from his trine for a time.

“No. No! NO! What have you done?”

A dark look from their leader had the room empty in seconds.

“I could have left you to die.” Megatron’s voice rumbled across his sensory network like gravel.

“Why didn’t you?” Starscream sneered.

“I had my reasons.”

The enigmatic reply didn’t calm Starscream’s nerves. His spark was pounding with a mixture of fear and shock. He needed the stability of his trine to ground him since the world no longer made any sense.

He staggered back, wanting to get away from Megatron. His bondmate.

The thought sent a multitude of emotions spinning in his spark, not all of which were helping him keep his strained composure.

“Where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?”

Megatron’s gaze flicked to the doorway Hook had appeared through. Starscream turned and lunged through the door. He knew what was in here but his processor didn’t seem to make the connection until he was standing in front of the chambers.

His vents hitched and he fell to his knees as he stared at his wingmates floating in the Cryogenic Regeneration tubes. How could this have happened?

They looked so serene even with so much visible damage, he almost expected Skywarp to wink and teleport out of the chamber complaining about staying still for so long.

But he didn’t and Starscream knelt there in the quiet, aware that Megatron was behind him somewhere.

 

00—00—00—00—00

 

He looked down at the mech who was now bound to him for life. He could feel the confusion and grief radiating from Starscream, it was suffocating.

He had felt it when Starscream had onlined; the disruption had dragged him away from briefing Soundwave on his duties. His third was capable of handling the army while they settled whatever issues arose from the bond.

Starscream’s agitation grated against Megatron’s spark, almost to the point of pain. He hoped that it wouldn’t continue to be this intense. He had no experience with bonds and would have to trust Starscream to navigate the way; as distasteful and worrisome as that was. Hopefully he would be able to block the link.

“Starscream.”

His Seeker flinched, wings twitching. “What?”

Megatron felt his trepidation. “You need to control your emotions.”

Surprise and anger battered at him before the bond was diminished. Through his relief Megatron noticed that he could still feel Starscream but not to the degree he could before.

“What do you want?”

“I want this bond settled so that I can go back to running this army.”

Sullen optics turned to him, no trace of the tumultuous emotions in his gaze. “Why?”

Megatron knew his Seeker wasn’t asking about the army.

“Would you have preferred to deactivate?” He growled.

“I wasn’t given the option.” Came a soft mutter.

“There was little choice.” He replied. “Your abilities and experience are not easily replaced.”

Starscream continued to stare at him, disbelief and confusion leaking through the bond. “That explains why you saved my life.” His optics narrowed. “There has to be a reason why you decided to do this yourself. Why not someone else?”

Megatron’s patience waivered, he did not want trouble from Starscream now; he wanted the Bond to be settled and not feel the need to touch the sleek frame. He had to plan a follow up attack on another power station; the complete failure of the first one hadn’t been anticipated.

Keen to bring this conversation to as swift a conclusion as possible, Megatron replied. “Any other spark would have been corrupted by you. Even Soundwave would have become suspect.”

Indignation sparked in Starscream’s optics and Megatron was mildly relieved not to have to deal with the pouting sulk anymore.

“How selfless of you, giving your spark to keep your treacherous second alive.”

Megatron ignored the snark in the Seeker’s voice; he could feel Starscream’s unease and vulnerability under the rebellious nature.

“Perhaps you’ll keep that in mind when you plan your next assassination attempt.”

Starscream’s face fell momentarily before closing down. “Maybe I will.”

Megatron searched what he could of their bond, not yet certain of how it worked. He could feel unease, loneliness, fear and defeat coming from the other end. The sensation of intense vulnerability was there as well, another feeling Megatron wasn’t familiar with.

He took a moment to properly study his bondmate. The word left him feeling uncomfortable. Starscream was as polished as he ever was when leaving the medbay, however this time he looked as beaten as his trinemates. His wings sat low and his whole body radiated exhaustion, the fluctuating emotions continued to play across the bond even though it was dampened.

Megatron was sure Starscream could feel his own uncertainty, considering how much of the Seeker was coming through to him. If he did, the Seeker wasn't acknowledging it. Instead he appeared to be focused on his grief and fear, the desperate longing to have his trinemates with him was annoyingly strong.

He shoved away the anger away; it didn't make sense to want Starscream's attention? Under normal circumstances having the Seeker's attention usually involved a weapon pointed in his direction. He certainly didn't care that his Seeker wanted the comfort of his trine rather than his bondmate. Megatron was loathe to identify the emotion as jealousy.

This strategic bonding was going to be more frustrating than he'd initially thought. After he'd regained consciousness Hook had warned him about the need to be close with his new bondmate, that he'd be possessive of both Starscream's time and attention. Megatron had dismissed the comments as irrelevant, he wasn't coded with such traits...apparently the bond had other ideas.

"Why are you still here?" Starscream's question drew him away from his thoughts.

“I need to know how to settle this bond as soon as possible.”

His Seeker leapt to his feet, his wings flaring wide as incredulous anger swept through the bond. Megatron was pleased that the mech was no longer wallowing in his pain. The familiar expression of anger was etched on his faceplates, this he knew how to deal with.

“You initiated a bond without knowing anything? How much of a fool can you be!? First you try to take a power station without me in command of the aerials and then you tie my life to yours without understanding the consequences. Fool!”

Megatron growled, anger pulsing in his chest. He strode forward until he loomed over Starscream, the urge to strike him rising. His bondmate’s head was tilted back to allow him to keep optic-contact and, as normal, he did not give any ground. They stood nose-to-nose, chests mere feet from touching.

The situation was so familiar he almost didn’t notice the heat flaring in his spark. Under normal circumstances he would let Starscream say one more ill-advised thing before beating him into the floor. This time however he could feel Starscream’s excitement, the prickle of awareness that came with arousal.

Is this what Starscream usually felt in these tense moments before the violence began?

The thought didn’t temper Megatron’s anger at Starscream’s insolent words, although it did add an element of sadistic pleasure to the burn in his chest. The cords in his arms tightened in preparation of teaching his vicious little bondmate a lesson he’d obviously not learned properly yet.

The calculating gleam in those crimson optics stopped him. There was something wrong here. What would happen if he hit the wayward Seeker now?

“Do it. You said this bond would stop me trying to kill you, perhaps it will stop you from abusing me as well.” Starscream was practically gloating; his wings were fluttering and Megatron could feel the triumphant anticipation in his spark. “Hit me, Megatron, and find out just what you’ve done to us.”

Megatron unclenched his fist. There had to be a way for him to gain an advantage over Starscream now that physical punishments were apparently no longer useful.

The frustrating Seeker had more experience with bonds, his trine link was one of the strongest amongst the Seekers. Megatron’s processor brought forth the memories of the Bonding, ones that Starscream couldn’t recover and the slow heat of anticipation in his circuits solidified his idea. Yes, maybe he did have a trump card to play.

He dropped his voice to a dark purr. “You may have familiarity with the bond process, Starscream, but it goes both ways. Your weaknesses are open to me in a way they weren’t before.”

Megatron brought his hand up to touch Starscream’s cheek, a move that would mean violence any other time. His thumb traced the line of Starscream’s jaw and felt rewarded when the Seeker’s optics flickered momentarily.

Barely a moment later Starscream jerked away from him, his optics flaring wide and Megatron suspected his bonded knew what the bond had revealed.

His Seeker stumbled back until his wings hit the CR chamber Thundercracker was suspended in. His optics shone with fear but the bond had arousal filtering through to him.

Megatron controlled the grin that threatened. Now was not the time to show all of his hand. Starscream might not realise yet that Megatron desired him in return; the bond was ensuring the appeal was mutual.

“I will expect your presence for planning the next mission... or earlier.”

He growled the last two words and left his Seeker shaking against the glass of the CR chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The return of Starscream's Trine and the smut I promised in the tags.


End file.
